La Batalla Por Jonia Zed x Ahri
by Arion-San
Summary: ¿Después de la Tormenta viene calma? El Destino Pondra a Prueba a Jonia a sus campeones y una nuevas Relaciones Saldrán, un hombre cambiara para siempre
1. La Amenaza

Los Personajes del Juego League of Legends son propiedad de Riot Games

La Batalla por Jonia.

Capítulo 1: La Amenaza

La vida de todos se ha vuelto aburrida con la finalización de la liga de leyendas los conflictos han terminado los invocadores volvieron a su mundo y con eso la inmensa mayoría de los conflictos en el mundo desaparecieron, solo quedo uno ya que estas naciones jamás llegaron a un acuerdo Noxus y Demacia estas naciones que son su opuesto en términos simples, actualmente se encuentran en tregua pero los rumores dicen que no durara mucho.

Pero aquí en la tierra de Jonia el hogar de talentosos ninjas, magos, samurái, etc, llego una paz que ha durado más de lo esperado ya que las diversas facciones de esta ciudad están en una tregua indefinida pero con la caída de la orden kinkou hace tiempo Shen exige justicia por la muerte de su padre pero se llegó a un acuerdo que mientras la orden de la sombras dejara de impartir terror en jonia a su maestro Zed y sus pupilos se les dejaría en paz.

Esto a nada le gusto a Shen pero tuvo que acceder ya que el concilio conformado por campeones de la liga de leyendas de jonia llego a ese acuerdo.

Han pasado años desde aquella decisión y pero un mal se avecina a estas tierra un mal que requeriría que los héroes de Jonia se unan para repeler los males que se avecinan

[En templo de la Orden de las sombras]

-Maestro, todo a estado en orden estos últimos días ¿Por qué nos pone a patrullas más de lo necesario? el Joven Aprendiz

-Por qué así lo mando yo, Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo arrogante ante su alumno pero con cierto tono de preocupación

-¿Mal Presentimiento? Que quiere decir con eso maestro-

-No sé, pero han habido rumores en los mercados de jonia que algo va mal desde hace tiempo. -

-¿Cree que suceda algo?-

-No sé, No es como que crea mucho en cuentos de un motón de viejas locas, pero prefiero tener vigilado antes de que ocurra algo.

-Pero no ira a la Junta del concilio

-No, estoy harto de que esos malditos presuntuosos me quiten más de mí tiempo, hablando de problemas sociales, salud y paz, su estúpida idea por formar una nación me tienen cansado. Que Pongan orden a sus vidas, antes de querer formar una nación.

[En el castillo del Concilio]

-Aun no llegan todos no podemos empezar-Dijo Irelia líder del concilio

-El no vendrá Irelia y lo sabes-Dijo el Guardián de los Espíritus Udry

-Él tiene razón el Irelia, Incluso yo que soy ciego me doy cuenta de que jamás va a cambiar el solo quiere poder y eso jamás cambiara- Dijo el monje ciego

-De acuerdo, empecemos

[Todos se Levantaron]

-Todos los presentes, ex miembros de la liga de leyendas. Aunque Zed Debemos Hablar sobre los rumores de tropas noxianas en las costas de jonia Quién dese hablar levante su mano

[Se sentaron]

-[Yi] Creo que son eso solo rumores ya que la liga de leyendas le prohibió a noxus atacar de nuevo jonia tu estuviste hay irelia

-[Karma] Yo también estuve ahí y puedo decirte que noxus no estuvo de acuerdo con esa imposición de la liga, además te recuerdo la liga ya no existe.

-[Akali] Deberíamos Mandar un grupo de reconocimiento averiguar

-[Wukong] Y ser Verdad ¿Qué Haremos Irelia? Noxus cuenta con un ejército Mayor y una maquinaria de guerra impresionante

-[Irelia] Los Contendremos Antes de que avancen de hay

-[Kennen] Jonia No tiene un ejército como el de Noxus y dudo que en sus casas tengan maquinaria de guerra

-[Ahri] ¿Sugieres que nos sometamos a noxus?

-[Kennen] No, Pero no quiero más muertes innecesarias y podríamos contemplar una negociación

-[Irelia] No me gustaría tomar esa decisión sin 2 miembros ausentes

-[Karma] Aparte con Noxus no se negocia

-[Udry] Al parecer estamos en serios problemas compañeros

-[Soraka] Tendríamos que evacuar civiles pronto de que costa se supone que vienen

-[Irelia] No lo sé, aun son solo rumores

[Una Puerta se oye]

-[Shen] Yo se dé cual costa vienen

-[Ahri] ¿De Cuál? ¿Habla?

 _El ninja permaneció en silencio_

-[Syndra] No te quedes callado habla

-[Shen] Irelia…..

-[Irelia] ¿Que paso Shen?

-[Shen] La Orden de la Sombra a Caído

[En concilio a quedo en total silencio]


	2. El Sobreviviente

La Batalla Por Jonia

Capítulo 2: El Sobreviviente

-[Irelia] ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-[Shen] Mientras Hablaban las tropas noxianas marcharon sobre el templo de las sombras fui a ver qué pasaba pero cuando llegue el templo, lo encontré totalmente en llamas había cadáveres de los ninjas de las sombras por todas partes

-[Akali] ¡Esto es un acto de guerra debemos responder!

-[Kennen] Es una Locura

-[Syndra] Y ¿Zed? Shen ¿Estaba entre los cadáveres?...- Dijo la Maga con tono de tristeza

-[Irelia] Es Cierto Zed Estaba en el templo ¿Sigue Vivo?x

-[Shen] Despreocúpate el sigue vivo por ahora fue hecho prisionero, Sugiero que vayamos por el ahora que están divididas

-[Irelia] De acuerdo tu dirigirás la misión

-[Shen] Vale-Dijo disgustoso el ninja

-[Irelia] Ahri, Karma, Lee, Syndra Apoyaran a Shen en su misión

-[Ahri, Karma, Lee, Syndra] SI

[En los Restos del templo]

[*****] Tarde o Temprano tendrás que hablar ninja

[Zed] Deberás esperas que hable después de matar a mi gente _(el Ninja tose sangre)_ y todo lo que he amado, ni la tortura más cruel me hará hablar

[*****] Los del Concilio no te agradan, así que dinos de una vez donde está, solo dinos como dijo ella tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar

[Zed] Sé que no me agradan, pero a los de noxus los odio

[*****] Déjenlo, no hablara nunca

[*****] Pero…

[*****] No importa no es el único artefacto de poder que hay en este pobre país, aparte el concilio cambia la ubicación de eso cada cierto tiempo, él nunca va a las juntas del concilio.

[*****] Vámonos antes de que vengan por el

[*****] Maldita sea Urgot si me dejaras acabar

[Urgot] Víbora, a este no lo puedes seducir, como a los otros, este es parecido a nosotros sigue el camino de la maldad, pero no me sirve Cassiopea Mátalo y decapítalo colgaremos su cabeza en el siguiente puente por el que pasamos

[Cassipea] Si quieres su cabeza córtala tú, talón y yo lo llevamos torturándolo desde que lo capturamos y tú solo ves

[Talon] Yo lo hare no se preocupen

[Urgot] Perfecto¡

[La víbora traicionera y el hombre cangrejo abandonan la habitación]

[Zed] Bien…. (Parece que así es como moriré decapitado… como usted maestro)

[Flash Back]

[Maestro] Zed tienes que hacerlo por el bien de todos… por favor cumple tu promesa aprendiz, estoy orgulloso de ti Zed, jamás te lo dije pero, para mí siempre fuiste como mi segundo hijo, de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacer que shen te perdone por lo que hiciste, pero sé que podrás porque eres alguien bueno….

[Zed] Maestro yo….

[Fin del Flash Back]

[Talon] Incluso en la muerte eres arrogante, pero bueno a nadie importas y dudo que lloren tu muerte, creo que le hago un favor a jonia jajajajajaja….

[Zed] Mátame, antes de tener que escuchar tu maldita sonrisa toda la noche.

[Talon] Al cliente lo que pida

 _Cuando el asesino saco su daga y la colocara en el cuello del ninja escucha un gran estruendo que llamo su atención, dejando vivo al ninja_

[Talon] Parece que aún no moriras (deja la habitación)

[En el campo de concentración noxiano]

 _Urgot y Cassio se enfretaban a Shen, Lee y Karma_

[Shen] ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Por qué vienen ahora a Jonia?

[Urgot] Que Raro pensé que odiabas a Zed, pero no importa, no necesitas saber por qué estamos aquí, igual morirás ( _Lanza un ataque a shen_ )

[Lee] ( _Patea el proyectil_ ) Responde ¿Por qué han atacado el templo de las sombras? ¿Qué quieren de zed? ¿Qué le ha a dicho?

[Cassio] De verdad esperas que te digamos jajajajajaja…. Idiota ( _Lanza un ataque de magia directo al ninja_ )

[Karma] ( _Pone un escudo a Lee_ ) no esperamos que nos digan, exigimos ahora una explicación

[Urgot] De acuerdo os dejara vivir si me dicen esto ¿Dónde está el libro de la sombras de Zed?

[Shen] ¿Qué? Ese libro esta maldito y nadie debe obtener su poder

[Urgot] Bien parece que no dirán nada, su amigo está vivo pero pronto se unirán a él, así que dejemos de hablar

 _Los antiguos miembros de la liga leyendas se embarcaron en una batalla, pero no muy lejos de su lugar de batalla, el rescate estaba siendo completado_

[Ahri] Syndra parece que hay lo tienen, lo demás están distrayendo a el ejército noxiano cuando estemos lejos tenemos que lanzar este cohete

[Syndra] Vale, Sigamos

[Syndra y Ahri, apunto de entrar a la estructura noxiana a syndra le lanzan una daga desde arriba que le genera un corte en la mejilla]

[Talon] No puedo dejar que se lo lleven

[Syndra] _(Tocándose la mejilla)_ Maldito… acabaremos contigo _(lanza sus esferas mágicas en contra del asesino de manera muy agresiva)_

[Ahri] Syndra ¡NO! Es muy imprudente espera…

[Talon] ( _Apareciendo detrás de la mujer zorro_ ) muy tarde ( _activa su ataque de dagas_ )

[Syndra] No tan rápido ( _empujando al asesino fuera del alcance de ahri_ )

[Ahri] Gracias te deb..

[Syndra] No me des las gracias, llévatelo y ahorita te alcanzare

[Ahri] Syndra no, no podrás vencerlo sola

[Syndra] Vete ya, soy la soberana oscura, no hay ningún asesino que pueda conmigo

[Ahri] Pero…

[Syndra] Por favor, salva a mi amigo

[Ahri] (Jamás Había escuchado a syndra así) De acuerdo….

[Ahri entra en la estructura noxiana donde esta zed y deja a Syndra sola contra Talon]

[Syndra] Bien parece que solo quedamos tú y yo maldito

[Talon] ( _Levantándose_ ) parece que si perra

[Syndra] Antes dime ¿A que han venido a Jonia? ¿Por qué a Zed y sus hombres y no a otros?

[Talon] Púdrete ( _escupiendo_ )

[Syndra] Bien parece que te tendré que sacar la información a la fuerza, ahora lucha ( _lanza magia en contra del asesino_ )

 _La maga y el asesino se enfrentaron a muerte pero Ahri había logrado entrar y desplazar a los guardias_

[Ahri] (Limpiándose las manos) Ha sido fácil. ¿Dónde está?

 _La mujer zorro busco en todo el edificio pero no fue difícil encontrarlo estaba en el centro de una habitación_

[Ahri] ¡Zed! ¡Zed! ¡Zed! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas vivo?

[Zed] ( _Balbuceando_ ) Vallase no…. Necesito a….malditos… inútiles

[Ahri] Deja de Jugar, tenemos que irnos

[Zed] No estoy…. ( _Se desmaya_ )

[Ahri] Mierda, se desmayó, que hare ya vienen soldados noxianos

 _La mujer zorro indecisa de que hacer solo puedo pensar la gema de transportación que syndra le había dado pero esta no le dejaría volver al campo de batalla y el castillo del concilio quedaba a horas del templo de las sombras a pie, sabía que si tomaba esa decisión, abandonaría a sus compañeros_

[Ahri] Maldita sea ¿Qué hago?

[****] Morir.

[Una Hacha es lanzada contra la mujer]

[Ahri] ( _Esquiva el ataque pero le da en un muslo_ ) Ahhhhh….

[Draven] Draveeeeeeeeeeen! Llego a la fiesta

[Ahri] ( _Tocándose la pierna_ ) Mierda a este ritmo… (Dos hachas son lanzada contra ella, mientras estaba distraída) Mierda¡

[Un Muro de viento Protege a la Mujer zorro]

[****] Parece que necitas ayuda

[Ahri] Tu eres…, Gracias yasuo

[Yasuo] De nada, perdón por no llegar a la junta tenía asuntos que atender. Ahora vete y llévatelo yo apoyare al resto

[Ahri] De acuerdo, ten cuidado

 _Ahri activa la piedra y se transporta junto con zed a…_

[Ahri] _(Despertando_ ) ohh, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Chicos? ( _mira su alrededor y solo distingue al ninja rojo_ ), parece que estamos a salvo, pero ¿Dónde estamos?

Ahri desorientada encuentra una puerta y se da cuenta de que no está en el templo del concilio, se encuentra en el templo de syndra

[Ahri] Hace tiempo que no venía a este hermoso lugar, valla que recuerdos amiga ( _escucha algo_ ) ¿Qué ha sido eso?

[Zed] ¿Dónde… estoy? ( _con una voz de dolor_ )

[Ahri] Zed solo eras tú, atenderé tus heridas

[Zed] Aléjate de Mi tengo que volver al templo ( _el ninja adolorido intenta levantarse, pero cae al suelo por sus graves heridas_ ), aaaaa mierdaaa

[Ahri] Zed, para ( _Intenta ayudar el ninja pero este, le avienta el brazo a la mujer_ ) Zed….

[Zed] Aléjate de mí no necesito a nadie

[Ahri] ¿Seguro?

[Zed] Por supuesto, jamás los he necesitado y ahora menos

[Ahri] Mmmm bueno, ya viste atrás de ti

 _El charco de sangre que dejaba el ninja al arrastrase en todo el salón era impresionante, así que dejo que la mujer lo atendiera_

[Ahri] (Tratando sus heridas) ¿Qué paso?

[Zed] Que te Importa

[Ahri] Porque han atacado jonia

[Zed] ¿Y?

[Ahri] ( _Suelta al ninja y se para rápidamente_ ) YA BASTA, que no entiendes que por esa misma testarudez toda tu gente ha muerto, si a nadie le importas es porque tú mismo lo has buscado eres un ser toxico, que aleja todo de el ¿Por qué? ¿Qué Ganas con eso? ¿Han paso años luchaste con todos nosotros en la liga y enserio no tienes más amigos que syndra?

 _Después de oír sus palabras el ninja la vio detalladamente por unos minutos, pero después de un rato bajo la mirada, pero se levantó bruscamente y agarro con fuerza el cuello de la mujer y agarro, y la coloco en el cuello de la mujer_

[Zed] ¿Quién te crees? No sabes lo que es perder a todo tu gente

[Ahri] Me lastimas, suéltame

[Zed] Crees que decidí que mataran a mis aprendices, es la segunda vez que esto me ocurre así que no me hables como si supieras que siento

[Ahri] ¿Segunda vez?... ( _La Mujer intentaba soltarse_ )

[Zed] ( _Soltando a la Mujer_ ) Perdón….

[Ahri] Eres un idiota, solo quería ayudarte

[Zed] Ya, déjalo (mira el muslo de la mujer) ¿Qué te ha pasado?

[Ahri] Nada, fue draven que me lanzo una hacha pero vámonos

[Zed] No, déjame ayudarte

[Ahri] No te querías irte ya….

[Zed] Me has ayudado, así que te debo un favor

[Ahri] Valla, no esperaba que…. bueno vale, gracias

La mujer zorro se sentó y se levantó un poco su vestido y al ver el bello muslo de esta mujer el ninja se quedó mirándola durante unos breves minutos, después de todo era un humano y sentía atracción hacia las mujeres después de todo

[Ahri] Zed, ¿Estas bien? (Nerviosa)

[Zed] (Valla así que las leyendas son ciertas, parece que es la mujer más bella en toda jonia pero…..) Si, perdón es que me desconecte

[Ahri] Vale, es que te me quedaste viendo de una manera rara y me puse nerviosa

[Zed] No es nada

Se quedaron en silencia mientras el ninja atendía la herida, hasta que la mujer rompió el hielo

[Ahri] Zed, dime por favor que paso

[Zed] Bueno, no es mucho estaba leyendo un mensaje, y escuche un estruendo en el templo, tropas y tropas de noxianos entraron por la frente del castillo, ordene una retirada, pero los soldados que estaban ahorita en el campamento era un cuarto de lo que invadieron el templo, el templo estaba rodeado y Salí a luchar con mis aprendices pero no sirvió de nada llegaron varios campeones de noxus y mataron a todos, y me capturaron…..

[Ahri] Valla,… lo lamento zed.

[Zed] Graicas, supongo

[Ahri] Denada _(Sonrie_ )

Una tormenta enorme empieza a caer, una tormenta que hacía que no pudieran distinguir nada por las ventanas, era la tormenta más fuerte sin duda

[Zed] Valla, Parece que no nos iremos hoy

[Ahri] Asi Parece

[Zed] Bueno, ¿Qué Hacemos?

[Ahri] No sé, Platicar supongo

[Zed] Bien, hace rato me preguntaste a mí, ahora me toca a mi

[Ahri] No, no es justo

[Zed] Lo siento, jajajaja

 _Los dos discutieron durante un minuto por quien preguntaría primero e incluso el ninja rio y ahri al escuchar esto quedo impactada ya que jamás había escuchado a zed reír de una manera tan tierna…._


End file.
